


The Fall

by YuiUltima



Series: Kh- The Princess and Her Black Angel [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aqua is only mentioned, Except for Vanitas who is inside her heart, Isa knows how to dance because YES, Isa/Lea is minor, Kairi & Lea Are Siblings (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi loses her memories, Kairi needs a hug, Kairi-centric (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Mention of Melody of Memory, Skuld Is Subject X (Kingdom Hearts), This Au is really random but I'm still doing it, Vanitas is a ghost, the fall of Radiant Garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiUltima/pseuds/YuiUltima
Summary: Kairi was living a happy life with her Grandmother and Brother, but soon she begins to experience headaches when she hears the name of someone she has never met and then she sees the ghost of Vanitas. And then after? Her home, Memories, loved ones, everything she knows begins to fall apart.
Relationships: Isa & Kairi & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Kairi's Grandmother (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Neko, Kairi & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kh- The Princess and Her Black Angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017187
Kudos: 11





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So, just so none of you get confused on how I write a one chapter story. Particularly concerning the Line breaks and the 0Oo’s you saw through the story.
> 
> **0Oo - A section of the scene that is currently being told, or moving on to another day/ weeks.**
> 
> **Line breaks - A different scene in the chapter that focuses on another topic/ Characters/ plot that is happening to Kairi**

Vanitas was gone.

Well, not exactly gone, but Kairi knew that she wouldn't be able to see him for a long time.

She blinked as she felt Neko nuzzle her side with his head. She smiled and pet him, she sighed and looked back at the flower field and placed her hand on top of her heart. Vanitas was here, in her heart. But still...

She wished he had at least visited one more time

She paused

Wait...

Didn't he technically visit her? Sure they were In her heart, but...he couldn't see him. She could only see his heart, that little speck of light that reminded her of a small star that decorated the night sky.

"Hey there Little red!"

Kairi yelped and turned around, she was met face to face with orange eyes. She smiled “Hi, Lea”

Lea smiled at her.

Lea was a boy that lived in Radiant garden, more specifically, he was a boy that lived with both her and her grandmother. Kairi didn’t know the details, but Lea was an orphan, kind of like her, who lived in the streets before Kairi’s grandmother decided to adopt him into the family.

They were close, really close.

“So what are you doing out here?”

He sat down beside her and scratched Neko’s back.

Kairi hadn’t told anyone about Vanitas, except for her grandmother of course, but she had a slight hunch that her grandmother had always known about him, she couldn’t really explain it, it was just a feeling that her grandmother maybe talked to him. 

That meant that Lea didn’t know about him, and that meant that Kairi couldn’t tell him.

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him.

No, she trusted Lea with her life. But, it was all so crazy. A Masked boy appears out of nowhere, she becomes friends with him, the boy disappears for a long time and then returns, but he’s _inside her heart_. 

Lea wouldn’t believe her! What he would do was call her crazy and make fun of her for the rest of her life.

“Kairi? You there?”

Kairi nodded “Yeah, sorry. I was just...thinking”

Lea frowned “About what? I mean, from the looks of it, it kind of looked like you were in deep thought”

She shrugged “I don’t know”

“Hey” he placed a hand on her head “You know you can tell me anything, right? I won’t judge you, and I promise to do my best in helping you out”

Kairi knew that!

But…

She just couldn’t tell him. She wanted to! She really did, but she just couldn’t tell Lea.

So instead she lied “I’m just thinking about what’s going to happen next”

Lea hummed

“After, grandma dies. What are we going to do?”

There was silence, Neko looked up and Kairi could swear he was frowning at her, clearly disappointed in her for lying.

And the look that overtook Lea’s face made her feel even more guilty.

He was frowning, a dark look on his orange eyes, she could tell his hands were shaking. He leaned forward and grabbed her hands “It doesn’t matter”

She frowned, what did he mean?

“I’ll work as many jobs as I have to in order to keep the house in our names. We can ask Ansem the Wise for help.”

Ansem the Wise. 

He was close with their grandmother. He had even stopped by sometimes to give Kairi and Lea some gifts or sometimes he just appeared out of nowhere to chat to them.

But he had disappeared all of a sudden. Nobody had heard from him in months.

“Who knows, Maybe I can ask Isa if we can stay with him”

Isa. Another boy who lived in Radiant Garden, he went to the nearby school and he would always spend time with Lea.

She would sometimes see the two holding each other. And she would always see a light blush on his face as he leaned on Lea’s shoulder.

She wondered…

She shook her head.

Nah, there was no way.

Kairi smiled “Hey, Lea?”

“Hm?”

She looked at him and asked “We’ll always be together right? Nothing will tear us apart?"

It was a random question, but for some reason she felt like she had to ask this. 

Lea blinked, he smiled and brought her close to her “Of course we are you dummy. Nothing is ever gonna tear us apart. Now” He stood up and grabbed her hand “Let's start heading home. I'm sure grandma has her famous Spaghetti on the table for us" 

Kairi smiled and jumped up, Holding Neko in her other arm. She smiled at Lea and nodded “Alright!”

As the two began to walk away, Kairi heard what seemed to be a whisper. The voice was familiar and it was in pain...no not in pain, it was worried.

Kairi frowned and looked over her shoulder, she shook her head when she saw no one. She continued to walk by Lea’s side.

**“...Iri….u….ve….o...o!”**

“Did you two have a nice day?”

Kairi and Lea both nodded “Yup! Her grandmother looked at Lea, she sighed “Lea, did you and Isa try to enter the castle again?”

Kairi sighed “Oh boy”

Lea raised his hands “Listen! This time there was a good reason behind it!”

Their grandmother raised an eyebrow “Oh? And what exactly was that reason?”

Lea smiled “Me and Isa have decided we would become apprentices!”

Both Kairi and their grandmother gave him looks of shock, even Neko who was asleep in his bed, lifted his head to stare at him. Lea frowned “I know it's shocking news but c'mon!”

Kairi frowned “Are you lying?”

“What? Of course not, why would I lie to you guys?”

“Well, remember that time when you and I were going to get ice cream, but then you said you had to do something important and that something important led to you fighting with a boy and his wooden sword. Not to mention you were heading to the castle”

Lea blinked at her, clearly surprised by the amount of detail the young girl recalled and not to mention the last detail she mentioned.

“Wait. How do you know about Ventus?”

Kairi blinked, she felt pain in her head. She shook it off and offered Lea a smile “Isa told me”

“That Traitor!”

Their grandmother sighed “I have to agree with Kairi. It is a bit...unexpected for the two of you to want to become apprentices"

Lea shrugged “I mean, I guess we do have a reason for it.” His grandmother raised an eyebrow “Don’t worry! It’s nothing bad or anything like that, We just...we just wanna see if we can find our friend with the help of Ansem”

Kairi frowned and looked away.

That friend again. 

Lea always mentioned them, but never gave any specific details. He didn’t say if they were a girl or a boy, nor did he ever mention their name. But one thing he did mention is that they had gone missing, and that he and Isa were trying to find her.

It sorta annoyed Kairi that he held so many details from them. But she couldn’t say anything since she hadn’t told him about Vanitas.

Their grandmother sighed and placed a hand on his radiant red hair “Alright. Just try not to cause too much trouble for Ansem and the others. And yes, that includes Xehanort”

Kairi’s head hurt again, this time she whined and held her head with a slight wince. Neko noticed and flashed towards her, nuzzling her leg. Lea and Her grandmother both stopped “Are you alright?”

Lea frowned

Kairi slowly nodded “Yeah, I just…” She stood up from the table and walked towards her room “I think I need to go to sleep”

Lea and her grandmother nodded at her "Alright, sleep well"

"Yeah, take care of yourself"

Kairi simply nodded and walked into her room. She jumped into her bed.

It wasn't even cold, but she shivered

It wasn't even too loud, but she flinched

It wasn't the slightest of pain, but she was hurting, she was in pain.

Neko nuzzled her stomach. She smiled and pet his head.

She groaned as another wave of pain ran through her head. She opened her eyes "Why does it hurt, Neko?"

Neko only purred in response

"Why does the name...Xehanort" she winced as she said it "Why does it hurt?"

She clenched her hands near her heart. And she called out the only name she could think of, of the boy she had met and befriended.

Of the friends she missed so much.

"Vanitas?" no response...as always "Why does it hurt?"

Her voice shook. But there was still no response. She sighed and hugged Neko close to her. 

As she closed her eyes, she could have sworn she heard someone talking to her. 

**"Kairi...Please, you have to find a way out of there. Before HE finds you"**

Kairi couldn't hear the voice clearly, almost like it was static. She groaned and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Lea, why are we out here. And why are you shirtless?"

Lea grinned at her sister "Because we're here to make you feel better"

"It was just a small headache, Lea. It was nothing serious"

Lea frowned "Neko didn't think it was nothing" he looked at Neko who was already splashing in the water "And even if I have no idea what type of cat he is, he's never wrong when it comes to you"

Lea was right about that.

Neko always, ALWAYS knew when something was bothering Kairi. The signs began with him purring around her, then he would begin to nuzzle her, and the last and final step was that he would always go to either Lea or their grandmother and tug at them until they noticed.

And even though it annoyed Kairi, She understood that Neko was only trying to keep her safe.

Kairi sighed "I guess you're right" she paused "But why'd you bring Isa?"

She glanced at the blue haired Boy who was leaning under a tree, his silver eyes staring at both of them. Kairi almost felt like he was staring into her soul.

Lea frowned "I thought you guys were friends?"

Kairi raised an eyebrow "Lea, we had ONE conversation. I mean I like Isa, he's a nice guy. But still I feel kind of weird hanging out with YOUR friend" she pouted

Lea grinned "Just give him a chance. You'll learn to like him!"

Kairi sighed "Alright, I'll try. But no promises''

Lea grinned and called out to his friend.

"Hey, Isa! Come on, were about to start playing"

Isa walked towards them and sighed "This is childish, Lea" Lea rolled his eyes "If it's childish, then why are you here?"

"Because if I'm not here, then you'll most likely drag Kairi into a dangerous situation"

Lea pouted as Kairi agreed with Isa.

"Come on guys! Were going to the river, this is going to be fun and it'll take our mind out of some...things"

He glanced at Isa. Isa sighed

"Fine"

Kairi smiled and patted Isa's arm "He's insufferable isn't he?"

Isa smirked "He is" 

"Hey!"

"It's funny when he's annoyed isn't he?"

"He is"

"Hey!" Lea huffed "I regret bringing you two”

"No you don't" Both Kairi and Isa responded simultaneously. They glanced at each other, Kairi smiled at him and he gave her a small smile.

Lea sighed “Anyway, let’s start heading to the river! The sooner we get there the sooner we can relax and have fun”

Isa sighed and followed after Lea, Kairi smiled and began to follow them, but she stopped when she felt something behind her.

She turned around and gasped when she saw Vanitas standing there, he was facing away from her with his hand placed on a tree. He turned around and his mouth began to move.

But Kairi couldn’t hear him.

She jumped as Neko nudged her, she looked down at him and smiled. She picked him up and looked back at where Vanitas once stood. She frowned when she didn’t see him anymore.

“Kairi!”

Kairi jumped as Lea’s voice rang out, she shook her head and began to follow in the direction he and Isa went. But before she left, she could have sworn she heard Vanitas calling her.

**"Kairi..."**

**0Oo**

Kairi couldn’t help but giggle as she felt the water on her feet. She wiggled her toes and spun around.

She looked and laughed as Lea practically threw Isa into the water. She looked down at Neko who was just floating on the water, she leaned down and scratched his belly.

She heard Lea yelp and looked up. 

Isa was standing up, his hair draped on his face from the wetness of the water but even if his hair was covering his eyes. Both she and Lea could see the angry glare that was directed to Lea himself.

Kairi gulped and shook her head as Lea looked towards her for support, there was no way she was getting in between a Wolf and his prey. The wolf obviously being Isa and the prey being Lea.

After all, Lea stood no chance against an angry Isa.

Isa took a step forward and Lea took a step back. They stared at each other, and then Isa was chasing Lea around as her big brother ran around like a chicken.

Kairi had been laughing so hard that her side was hurting. She fell back and shivered at how cold the water was. She closed her eyes and stared up at the sky, she placed her hand on her heart and simply laid there with her eyes closed.

It was quiet.

Well, except for the sound of birds chirping, the water around her and the sound of her breathing. She blinked as Neko settled beside her, she smiled and placed a hand on his back.

She sat up when she heard Lea yelp. She smiled as Lea gasped and swam up towards the surface.

Isa walked back to the river and sat to the side, an annoyed expression on his face. She couldn’t help but send a grin towards him, which made his expression soften a bit. He sighed and walked into the river and swam beside Lea with a neutral expression on his face.

“So how did you guys meet?” Kairi asked with a confused expression on her face. 

Isa and Lea looked back at her. Lea had an embarrassed expression on his face while Isa was giving Lea the smuggest look he could muster. He smiled “He robbed me”

Kairi blinked, she sighed and nodded “Yeah, I guess that makes sense”

Lea recoiled “What the heck is that supposed to mean?!” 

Kairi shrugged “You continued to steal even after Grandma adopted you, remember when you robbed Scrooge and almost got us kicked out of Radiant Garden? Or the time when you nabbed a few Ice creams was forced to work there in order to pay them back. Or-”

“Ok,ok,ok. I get it” he pouted “But how do you even know it was after Grandma adopted me?”

Kairi raised an eyebrow “Do you really think I would believe that it was before she adopted you?”

“It was after she adopted him”

“ISA! Your traitor”

Isa and Kairi both chuckled.

“So he tried to rob you, but what were YOU doing? You don’t seem like a kind of guy who would let his guard down.”

“I’m not”

Kairi raised an eyebrow “So? How did it happen?”

She tilted her head as Isa looked away, an embarrassed look on his face and she could see that he was blushing. This was new… 

“Should I tell her or are you going to show her?” Lea teasingly spoke up

Kairi frowned, what did he mean by that?

Isa sighed and walked over to where the water wasn’t too shallow. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He lifted one of his legs and began to spin around, splashing the water into the water. 

All Kairi and Lea could do was watch in amazement as Isa continued to spin in place. He stopped and jumped forward before leaning down towards and pulling her up from the water. She yelped and stared up at him, his eyes were still closed. He was concentrating.

He spun her around, leading the both of them as he continued to spin both of them around. Isa leaned down, tipping her, he ignored as Lea cheered and clapped. Isa lifted her up and threw her in the air, she laughed, he caught her and placed her on the ground.

He opened his eyes and glanced away from both of them, mumbling “That’s what I was doing”

Kairi grinned “I didn’t know you could dance!” she looked at Lea “So you stole from him because he was dancing? I can’t believe you did that!” she pouted.

Lea stepped out and shrugged “Hey. I gave it back to him, I felt guilty”

Isa raised an eyebrow “Oh? You’ve never felt guilty about stealing from someone else”

“They were different!”

Kairi raised an eyebrow “What does that mean?”

Isa smiled “Yes, Lea. What does that mean?”

Lea huffed and crossed his arms “You know what I mean! Your Isa, my best friend, but those people? I didn’t know any of them!”

“Still, it was wrong of you to steal from them”

“It’s all in the past!”

“You do realize your going to have to eventually pay them all back”

“Aw, don’t be that way”

Kairi couldn’t help but smile as she watched the two boys continue to argue, she glanced to the side and she froze.

There was Vanitas again, standing there watching her, he turned around and walked deeper into the forest. Kairi looked to him and to Isa and Lea, she frowned and shook her head. She sneaked past Isa and Lea and followed after Vanitas, Neko right behind her.

She walked into the forest, following Vanitas around until he stopped in an open area. He turned around and faced her, she frowned “Vanitas?”

Vanitas nodded

“Are you...here?”

A pause, and then a head shake.

“Why-...how are you here?” 

He placed his hand over his chest

“Your...heart” she shook her head “You mean, MY heart. Don’t you?”

A nod

Kairi clenched her fists “You can’t talk to me, can you?”

A head shake

“Then why can I see you?”

He placed his hand over his chest

“I want to talk to you”

No response

“ _Please_ , tell me how to bring you back!”

Vanitas shook his head, he faced the ground and lifted a flower. He crushed it in his hand and placed his hand over his chest once more.

Kairi understood. Vanita's heart was broken, and it needed to heal, that’s why he was in her heart. 

**_“Every Second that by, I can feel myself fading away”_ **

Was that what he meant. Is that why he needed to be inside her heart? So he could heal and not fade away. She looked up and blinked when she saw that Vanitas was gone.

“Kairi”

She turned around and stared at Lea and Isa. She smiled at them “Sorry, did I make you worry?”

Lea frowned “Are you ok?”

She nodded

“Are you sure?”

Another nod

She paused and shook her head “Is it alright if we go back home?” she did her best to smile at him

Lea nodded “Of course”

Neko jumped into Kairi’s arms, she smiled and walked past Lea and Isa “I’m going to head out first”

Lea and Isa shared a look before they followed after her. Unbeknownst to the shadow that was growing behind them.

After that day, things didn’t feel the same anymore. 

The once happy, bright days in Radiant Garden soon turned cold and glum.

Kairi had finally learned why Vanitas was gone, why he was inside her heart, his own heart was broken and it needed to heal. She knew it was wrong, but she felt angry. Angry that Vanitas wasn’t here for her, like he promised.

**_“I Promise I’ll come back to you”_ **

Would he?

Would he really come back? How do you come back from a broken heart? Is that even possible? 

So many questions and so little answers.

“Kairi?”

She shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep, she kept the act up until she knew for certain that Lea was gone. She opened her eyes and sighed, and then there was Lea.

He had been worrying over her ever since that day, he had been trying and failing to make her feel better. And while their Grandmother kept telling him that she was alright, that she was simply feeling down, he wouldn’t listen and kept trying.

She appreciated it, she really did, but she just wanted to be left alone.

Neko jumped onto her stomach, she looked at him and sighed “I know… I should be trying to move on, but.” she shook her head “I just miss him” Neko gave her a tired look, she sighed “Lea’s been worried sick, huh?”

Neko nodded 

She sat up “I guess I’ll try to...feel better” she looked back at him “But I make no promises.”

“Kairi?”

She turned her head and stared at Lea, she did her best to smile “Hey, Lea”

Lea frowned and sat on the bed, “Can you please tell me what’s happening with you?”

Kairi shared a look with Neko, she looked back at Lea and nodded. She opened her mouth and began to tell Lea about Vanitas

**0Oo**

After that things became a little bit easier, Lea would always be there to encourage her. He would say that Vanitas would come back, that he would keep his promise and return to her.

She was beginning to believe him.

Isa was also there for her. He wouldn’t be like Lea, who would continue to reassure her that everything would be fine and dandy. No, he was realistic and she really appreciated that someone was at least honest about his thoughts on Vanitas. He would also just sit there and listen, listen to her and comfort her when he saw it was needed.

She would always spend her time with them. The two were still waiting for Ansem or Xehanort to confirm their entry as Apprentices. Until then they would go around Radiant Garden, she would help with Lea in his job, she would watch Isa practice his dancing. 

And when she was alone she would always sit in the open field and look up at the sky, with Neko at her side. 

Today was one of those days. Lea was busy with his job and Isa was nowhere to be seen. 

Kairi didn’t mind having some time to herself, but she will admit that she did feel a bit lonely without the two of them being there. She had grown close to the two of them, she was already close to Lea but she could feel their connection grow stronger and she and Isa were getting to know each other just as well.

“So this is where you where”

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Isa “Hey, blue”

Kairi had given both Isa and Lea new nicknames, using their hair colors as reference, originally she was going to call them Aka and Aoi but according to Lea, they were too “Girly” so she decided to just call them Red and Blue.

Isa smiled and sat beside her “You seem to be doing better”

Kairi nodded “I am” she paused “I always wondered about him, y’know? He was my first friend, sure I had Lea, but he’s more of a brother than a friend and the other kids wouldn’t play with me”

Isa listened to her

“He was mysterious, he showed up out of nowhere. And he didn’t push me away, he tried but I was determined. And slowly he slightly lowered his guard, he was still cautious but I could tell he decided to let me in. I still wonder about him, why he was cautious and who he was.”

“Was he your best friend?”

Kairi slowly nodded “Yeah” 

Isa hummed “You want to know something?”

“Hm?”

“After Lea and Ventus fought, he said “I want everyone I meet to remember me” he says that in people’s memories he can live forever” Isa looked at her “I know this might not mean a lot, but. Perhaps all you need to do is keep Vanitas in your memories, that way he’ll always be alive” he paused “I don’t know if he’ll come back, but...as long as you keep him alive in your memories and keep believing in him then I’m sure the two of you will see each other again”

He jumped as Kairi hugged him. She looked up and gave him a smile “Thanks blue, I feel better now”

Isa patted her head “I’m glad”

“Hey, guys!”

The two looked up and waved at Lea. He sat down beside them and they soon began to talk again. As Lea and Isa talked about their days, Kairi simply listened and learned back. She laid a hand on Neko’s back and smiled.

Nothing could ruin this.

**0Oo**

Until something DID run it.

The happiness and warmth she had begun to feel once again disappeared when it happened. Everything was being taken away, her home, people she knew and cared about. It was being taken away from her

It all began that one day, when things changed for the worse. There were strange creatures, coming out from the shadows and attacking people.

It began small, people disappearing and then groups of people began to disappear, up to the point where there was no one in the streets.

At first, Kairi, Lea, her grandmother and Isa stuck together. Staying in their home only leaving to get food and other necessary needs. They kept that up and it kept them safe.

Until it didn’t 

The monsters were growing, more of them began to appear and more...dangerous ones would be born. One of them got their grandmother, when one of the small shadows got into the house and led the monsters to them. She stayed behind, telling them to run, to save themselves. And they did. And they regretted it.

She was gone, they never found the body. Kairi missed her smile, her warmth, the balance and calmness that she would give all three of them.

Lea barely smiled, he always cried and Isa tried, _tried_ to reassure them all but he failed and it began to take a toll at him. 

And Kairi?

She was just quiet and...thinking. Remembering both Vanitas and her grandmother. Doing her best to have hope, believing that things couldn’t possibly get worse.

They did

Kairi got separated from Lea and Isa. She was cut off by a wave of those monsters, Isa tried to get her but she wouldn’t let him, she would just scream at him. To run, to survive, to live. He wouldn’t listen to her, so she screamed the only thing that would get him to listen “Protect Lea!”

That made him recoil, his eyes softened and he nodded at her. “I’m sorry” it wasn’t his fault, but he still blamed himself

She smiled and said “It’s alright”

She turned around and began to run, trying to find a place where she could hide. But on the way she ran into someone, someone she thought she would never see.

In front of her was a man, he wore a white lab coat. He had tan skin and long white hair, but what caught her attention was the color of his eyes. Eyes that she had previously seen on only one other person.

_Xehanort_

The name immediately came to mind, Kairi winced and took a step back.

Xehanort took a step forward, “I mean you no harm, girl. I am just here to help” he extended his hand “All you have to do is come with me”

_RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!_

**RUN!**

Kairi immediately turned around and ran away from him. She panted as she ran towards the castle. She knew that would be where he came from, but she thought that maybe, just maybe, there would be others there to protect her.

Dilan, Aeleus, Evan, Ienzo? Maybe Ansem the wise?

She didn’t care, she just didn’t want to anywhere near _him_

She reached the gates to the castle and tried to open them. 

But she couldn’t

She turned around and jumped when she saw the monsters walking towards her. She turned back at the gate and began to scream, pleading to be let in for anyone to open the gate and keep her safe.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and turned around.

She stared up at Xehanort, her eyes widened. He lifted his hand and placed it on her face.

She suddenly felt very sleepy, she slowly closed her eyes.

And then the world went dark.

* * *

She was alone

Xehanort, Ansem the Wise’s apprentice, had taken her into the castle. But he had made it clear that she wasn’t going to be taken care of nor was she going to be shown any kindness.

She was going to be his test subject. For what? She had no idea.

And Neko wasn’t with her anymore

He wasn’t dead, he was taken away from her. Xehanort had trapped her in a cell and had taken Neko away. But when he took him away she heard him mumble under his breath

“A flash from the past….I wonder how you came in position of an abomination like this, princess”

It made her angry.

Who told him he had the right to call Neko that?! And what was with the whole princess thing?!

Once Xehanort was gone. All Kairi did was sigh and lean back on the wall. Her fists trembled and she whipped the tears that began to fall from her eyes.

She sniffed 

“I just have to wait. Someone will come for me, I’m sure of it”

She just had to wait, and everything would be over.

She hoped it would be over soon

**0Oo**

The first experiment was simply enough for her.

She was put in a room with one of those monsters. Xehanort instructed her to touch them so he could see what would happen to the heartless and what would happen to her.

She did as told.

She took a step forward and so did the shadow, she slowly lifted her hand and placed it on its head.

It tensed.

And then let out a loud screeching sound.

Kairi took a step back, and covered her ears.

She whimpered as the screeching continued, and her eyes widened when she heard it slowly turn into a _human_ scream. She did as best as she could to get away from it, she turned around and pounded at the door.

Crying, screaming for him to please let her out.

And he did

After 2 whole hours….

The second he opened the door, she jumped out and stood behind him. He looked down at her and at the shadow, he lifted her up and carried her towards the cell.

She could still hear the screeching and scream in her dreams…

**0Oo**

The second experiment was different and more...harmful than the previous

She was put on a bed, practically tied out to it.

Xehanort said that he wanted to see what her heart looked like, if it was really true that the princesses of heart had pure hearts. He told her it would be painless.

He lied

His hand hovered over her, and it began to glow a dark aura. 

What happened next, she would never forget.

Overwhelming pain ran through her. She began to scream, to kick her feet and try to get out of the bed. She thrashed around, trying to push him away from her, trying to get away from him.

She screamed until her throat hurt.

And then Xehanort was thrown away from her, a large darkness loomed in front of him. 

It growled at him, and surrounded her.

It was protecting her.

The creature was similar to Neko, but it was bigger, darker, more violent. She reached a hand and placed it on its hand

It stopped and looked back at her, a gentle look in its eyes.

But Xehanort summoned a black key. He attacked the creature and killed it.

And the pain that Kairi felt made her freeze, she felt it...return to her? And when it did return to her, she shivered and whimpered. She moved her arms and turned to look at Xehanort.

“I hate you” she spat out

But Xehanort simply made his weapon disappear, he stared at her and glared at her “What are you?”

He turned away from her, but not before saying “You are nothing but an abomination, a failure, just as _he_ was.”

Kairi didn’t respond, simply closing her eyes and fell asleep.

**0Oo**

The third and last experiment was the worst by far.

Kairi was put in a white room, with Neko, she was instructed that she would stay here for a number of days.

She wondered for how long, but since it was Xehanort, then she knew it was going to be a long time before she left the room. Maybe weeks, months, a year? She didn’t think about it, she didn’t care.

She would just go through with the experiment.

The first day was boring, she would just sit there and talk to Neko. About the experiments, how she hated Xehanort. How he would repeat the 1st experiment over and over and how he repeated the 2nd experiment again once. The result was the same.

But above all the hate she felt, she mostly missed the sun and how she missed the touch of wind on her. She missed her grandma, missed Lea and Isa.

She missed everything.

The second day was a bit better than the last. She and Neko would play tag around the room. But then she heard someone crying.

It sounded like a girl.

Kairi frowned and pressed her ear to the wall.

Yup, it was definitely a girl.

"Hello?"

The crying stopped. Kair frowned, had she scared her? but just when she was about to give up, she got a response.

"H-hello…"

Kairi smiled, but then she stopped. If this girl was here, then did that mean….

"Are you...trapped her to?"

"Yes"

Kairi slid down the ground "I don't like it here. I hate it, I hate _him_ "

"...How old are you?"

"Five"

There was silence, the girl let out a shaky sigh. 

"A five year old child? how low can this guy go?"

"I'm Kairi"

There was a pause "I don't remember my name"

"oh" Kairi frowned "Then what do you want to be called?"

There was a long silence followed. The girl finally stopped "What do you want me to be called?"

"Hm…" Kairi snapped her fingers "Describe your appearance!"

"Ok?" She coughed "I have black hair, yellow eyes...um, pale skin?"

Kairi hummed "Black hair, yellow eyes" she grinned "Kuro! I'm going to call you Kuro"

The girl -now named Kuro- laughed "Ok, I'm Kuro. Nice to meet you, Kairi"

Kairi grinned and leaned back on the wall. She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't, because the door in Kuro's room opened, and _his_ voice rang out.

Kairi flinched. 

As soon as both Kuro and he were gone. She laid on the ground, and cuddled with Neko.

She was alone once again.

The third day was confusing. She began to...forget things.

She couldn't remember what her home looked like or where it used to be. The people that used to be there, the person or persons who took care of her.

She couldn't remember

And she couldn't understand why she couldn't remember those things. She had just been in this room for two days! how could she forget those things?

"Are you ok?"

Kairi yelped as Kuro spoke "Oh! Um, yeah. I'm fine"

Kuro hummed "Yeah, I don't buy that" she paused "What's up?"

Kairi laid a hand on Neko "I...can't remember things"

"...Like what?"

"Friends...Family, Everything"

"Can you remember anyone? can you try?"

"...Red, Blue. Um" she groaned and held her head, she gasped "Vanitas"

"Vanitas?"

Kairi nodded "Yeah"

"You forgot everyone but him, why?"

"...He's my best friend"

"Best friend...You know, I miss my friends"

"Really?" 

"I...I don't remember them. But I miss them, and I know that, that I was one of the reasons they disappeared."

"It wasn't your fault"

"...Maybe not, but still. I miss them"

Kairi nodded "I really want to see him again. He disappeared for a long time before he came back, I wonder where he went. Maybe it had to do with the reason he had to disappear again"

"Anyone else?"

Kairi hummed "Blue and Red but...I can't really remember their names. Then there's….Water? I think I don't really know. She was really pretty, she spun around, like Blue did”

Kura laughed “Was she a ballerina”

Kairi shrugged “I don’t know” she paused “But she had a weird sword, it looked a lot like...Xehanorts” she hissed the name, she shook her head “She...protected me, at least i think she did…”

Kura was quiet. “The weapon. Are you sure it looked like his?”

“I think so..”

Kairi fell to her side and nuzzled into Neko. She smiled “She was nice and so was Vanitas. They seemed to know each other”

Kura hummed. And Kairi heard a low thump, maybe she had laid down, kairi smiled “And now I have a new friend!”

“Hm?”

“You, Silly!”

Kuro laughed “You really are something you know, Kairi?”

* * *

“What do you plan to do with her?”

Xehanort stopped, he turned and looked at her “Do you mean the girl?” he paused “I won’t harm her. She may have turned out to be a failure, but she will still be useful”

Kuro glared at her “You know that isn’t true” she clenched her fist “You know that her heart is pure. So why put her through this torture?”

Xehanort frowned “And since when have you cared about anybody else?”

Kuro glared at him “She’s the only person I’ve ever known besides...besides…” she shook her head “You will never get away with this! You’ll fail”

Xehanort simply opened the capsule, he looked over his shoulder “Will I?”

Kuro simply glared at him

Xehanort sighed “Your connection to the Keyblade War is the only reason I’ve keep you around for so long” he walked around her “And you are still useful, just not now, just not at the time”

Kuro frowned “What do you mean?”

Xehanort smiled

She looked at the capsule and then back at him “What are you going to do to me and her?”

Xehanort turned back at the capsule “You are what keeps her sane. She knows nothing of who she once was, and if my knowledge is correct...then this is what should be done”

Kuro looked at the ground “You're going to freeze me in time, aren’t you?”

Xehanort nodded 

Kuro closed her eyes, she frowned and then opened them again “Let me talk to her, one last time”

“...Alright”

**0Oo**

Kairi sighed.

She looked at Neko, she smiled at him “Don’t worry, she’ll come back soon. I’m sure of it!”

Neko frowned and nuzzled her 

She tilted her head “Neko? Are you ok?”

She heard a knock on the door. She stood up and walked towards it, she frowned “Hello?”

“Kairi?”

She jumped “Kuro” she grinned “He let you out? That’s, that’s great! Quick, get me out of here! We can both get out now, we can be free!”

“Kairi…”

Kairi stopped and frowned “Kuro?”

“I..I can’t let you out”

Kairi frowned “W-why?”

“...I can’t. If I do, you’ll get more hurt.”

Kairi shook her head “It doesn’t matter! Please, please let me go. We can both get out together!”

“I can’t leave with you”

Kairi’s eyes widened “What do you mean?”

“I have to go, Kairi. He isn’t giving me a choice”

“Kuro? Kuro please, please stop. Please don’t leave me alone!”

“I’m sorry, Kairi. I’m...I'm Sorry”

Kairi heard as Kuro walked away, she pounded on the door. Screaming for her to be let out, begging, pleading.

But she never did. 

Kairi slumped down.

She didn’t know for how long she was slumped down. Staring at her hands as they shook.

_She’s gone. Just Like Vanitas is...she left, she left me here. Why? Why couldn’t she let me out? We could have BOTH been free. Why did she have to leave...why, why do I have to be_

_All Alone?_

Kairi clenched her fists, Neki jumped back and whimpered. She began to shake, she growled and yelled out the name of the person who had done this. The man who had taken away everything she ever knew.

**_“XEHANORT!!!”_ **

Her voice rang out, followed by another. Her body burst out both Light AND Darkness.

The door was broken down, and the walls of the room began to crack. Neko whimpered and curled up into a ball. He only came out when the room stopped shaking, he flashed over to Kairi -Who was now on the ground unconscious- he frowned and nudged her with his head.

He stopped and looked up at Xehanort.

Xehanort picked her up and looked down at him “You wish to follow her, do you not?”

Neko slowly nodded

“Then come, I do not have all day”

Neko glared at him. But nonetheless followed after him.

**0Oo**

Xehanort was nearly done with his job. 

At least, a small part of his job of course. There was still more to be done. It had all been fairly simple. Ansem the wise, the old fool had trusted him so quickly, even Xehanort was surprised by how fast things were coming along. He had always thought it would take at least a good amount of years before he would reach this stage.

But there was a minor- a big setup that had gotten in his way. The girl, the princess of heart had another heart inside of her, one that wielded darkness of all things.

And he had a good Idea of who it was.

After all, there was only one being who could create monsters like that.

“It seems that this world will fall soon” he looked from the window of the castle. He sighed “I suppose it is time to begin”

He walked towards the room and stared at the machine in front of him. She was inside, with that damn creature with her, she was asleep.

“This world will soon be engulfed in darkness”

He closed the door behind him

“Everything you care about and everyone you love has already been dealt with” he frowned as the girl twitched.

“If you truly possess the of a princess of heart, your heart will resonate with a keyblade wielders, and I believe you will lead me to that wielders world”

He stepped forward and placed his hand on the glass that separated her and him “That is the only possible way to save ours” he paused “This is more than an experiment- It’s hope”

He stepped away as Kairi groaned “Like most, you probably believe that nothing exists outside of this world you live in. And yet, there are countless other worlds. Beyond this field of reality, beyond this...world line of ours that we are limited to”

He pushed a button “You can see them sparkling brightly in the night sky, while others are beyond our reach and view. Through that sea of stars , fate will guide your ship to where you are meant to be”

He turned around as the machine began to activate “However if you arrive in a world that is neither light nor darkness, but somewhere on the other side, your task will be far from easy. If that happens, you must abandon your search-”

“We have failed”

The machine activated.

And the girl, along with the creature of pure light, disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Kairi floated in the endless darkness, Holding Neko close to her.

**"Kairi?"**

Kairi slowly opened her eyes, who had called her.

**"Kairi? It's me"**

Kairi frowned "Who...Who are you?"

The voice growled  **"What did that fucking old man do to you? I should have killed him when I had the chance"** they sighed  **"Kairi, it's me, Vanitas"**

Kairi's eyes widened, and they began to fill with tears "Vani?"

Vanitas laughed out loud  **"Yeah, It's me. I...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from Him"**

"It wasn't your fault"

**"I should have been there"**

Kairi hummed, she slowly closed her eyes. "I'm forgetting everything. I'm forgetting you, Blue and Red, Kuro….and other people"

**"I know. I know. But you'll be okay, he's sending you to another world"**

Kairi nodded

**"You'll be okay."**

"But I won't remember you"

**"I wouldn't worry about that. Me and you are connected, I'll never be truly gone and you'll never truly forget me"**

Kairi smiled "I was happy when I saw you in the forest. It gave me hope."

**"But it also made you sad"**

"Because I never knew that the reason you needed to sleep was to heal"

**"Sorry about that..."**

A bright light shined Kairi looked towards it "There's a light"

**"Your about to enter another world"**

Kairi frowned "I'll forget you again"

**"And you'll remember me again. I'm sure of it"**

Kairi mumbled something, she slowly closed her eyes. 

**"And this time, I'll make sure to be by your side"**

Kairi burst from the sky, falling down towards a large mass of water. The last thing she felt before her consciousness went dark.

Was the cold splash of water.

**Author's Note:**

> This series finally has a second story! This time revolving around Lea and Isa’s characters, as well as subject X and Xehanort.
> 
> I suppose I should start by saying this. AGAIN, if you have not read the previous story, and did not understand, this Au is a canon divergent (With a lot of Randomness included in it) and it has some of my headcanon's included in it.  
> Now, let's move on to: Subject X/Skuld/Kuro. Now, Skuld or Subject X or Kuro is going to be a MAJOR character later on. For now you all know where she will be. And also, Ansem the Wise’s apprentices. This doesn’t relate to Kuro but I feel like I should mention this, the reason that they do not show up is because they are already dead by the time Kairi is taken to the castle. This could also be told the same with Lea and Isa. And since we are on the topic of our two favorite gay boys, lets cover them next.
> 
> Lea and Isa. Now, Let’s cover Lea first. He is Kairi’s adopted brother and he was an orphan before he was adopted. And I did put a little bit of symbolism that would end up transferring to his nobody, Axel. I mentioned that Lea cried a lot when the heartless began to stop, that is to symbolize the Tattoos that Lea/Axel would eventually get as a nobody. Now, Isa. Isa knows how to dance! Are you surprised? Most likely not. So, one of my headcanons is that Isa knows how to dance. And, his relationship with Kairi and Isa, Isa is a big brother figure for Kairi just as Lea is to her.
> 
> I suppose I should cover Vanitas. So, a headcanon I have is that when he was young, Sora could see Ventus when the sun began to set. This will also happen with Vanitas and Kairi, but he will be there for the rest of Kairi’s journey. 
> 
> Kairi. Is she a princess of heart? Yes, will she stay that way? Yes and No, there will be a point in the story where she will lose the pure light that is in her heart to somebody else(That will be up to you to find out) Another question you might ask: Will she wield darkness? Yes(You’ll find out soon). I will also cover the three experiments, particularly the third one: The white room. Why did Kairi lose her memories? It was after all just a simple white room. In this Au, a headcanon will be that White itself, means nothing, empty and Isolation. Kairi was isolated with only Neko by her side, trying to find something, anything to do in order to distract herself. There was nothing in the room, it was completely empty. And I don’t know if you ask me, being stuck in a room, with NO ONE to talk to and having NOTHING to do? Yeah, there would be some damage done. Be it emotional or Mentally.
> 
> Now, Eye color. Kh has a...basic eye color scheme going on. Light:Blue, Darkness:Yellow, Embraced personal darkness:Green. For that reason a lot, a LOT of characters have their eye colors change. Lea:Orange and Isa:Silver. I just wanted you guys to be aware of that.
> 
> Now. Something else I should make clear. This story and the previous are still the PROLOGUE, there is still one more story before I get into writing the kh1 story with Kairi as the focus. This trilogy of a Prologue is important, it’s basically bbs but not actually bbs because that game’s story has already theoretically ended by the time this story takes place. Anyway you get the point, this is just the beginning of the actual story and Yes(Just in case any of you guys would ask this) the next story will cover Kairi being in Destiny Islands.
> 
> So, I think that’s it guys! I have to say, while in creating this story I decided to add small key details in the dialogue of a certain character (Xehanort) that will basically be what’ll happen after the Kh3 story(Melody of Memory will still NOT be a part of this Au.) And just a heads up, after the kh1 story the name of this Au will change completely, Kairi and Vanitas will still be the main focus, but it will have a bigger story. With that being said I hope you guys liked the story, I hope you guys are staying safe and all that.  
> And I hope you have a FANTASTIC day


End file.
